The present invention is directed to a device used to store pressure-regulated fluid. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a fluid capacitor for storing pressurized fluid for a printing device.
Printers are used in many applications including industrial applications. In these applications, it is important that the print heads operate reliably. Reliability can be reduced when there are pressure disturbances in the system. Thus, maintaining a constant fluidic pressure to the print head without reduction in reliability is essential. Particularly helpful in this pursuit are devices which store volume under pressure.
The classic method of storing volume under pressure utilizes an accumulator. The accumulator typically functions by deflecting a rolling diaphragm using spring pressure and a piston, as well as various retaining and sealing components. The accumulator charges with ink, and pressure is created by deflecting the spring, the rolling diaphragm, the piston, and the sealing disk. However, mechanical abrasion is created between the components. For example, abrasion can occur between the piston's peripheral wall and the cylinder's internal wall, and between the spring's surface and the piston's internal wall. To combat the abrasion, the components' surfaces must be specially treated and lubricated and regular maintenance is required.
Another method of accumulating pressurized fluid includes pressurizing the ink supply tank. Unfortunately, there are inherent drawbacks and considerable expense involved. Even though an inexpensive air pump can be purchased to pressurize a tank, a more elaborate device is required to prevent the tank from malfunctioning. If all relevant mechanisms are not engaged and if preventative maintenance is not performed, eminent failures can occur.
Accordingly, a device which can regulate fluid flow in a printer and causes little or no wear on components is needed. Desirably, such a device is inexpensive, easy to manufacture and assemble, and requires relatively little maintenance.